This invention relates to master cylinder assemblies of the type wherein the fluid reservoir is readily detachable from the body such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,886,747 and 4,133,178.
The master cylinder assembly of the present invention includes a body having a bore therein and having first and second sides, a fluid reservoir, and first and second means detachably attaching the fluid reservoir to the first and second sides, respectively, of the body. The first means includes a boss preferably on the fluid reservoir engaged in a hole preferably in the first side of the body, and the second means includes a threaded member connected to the second side of the body. Also, a fluid intake port is in the first side of the body intersecting the bore and the hole, and a fluid passage is extended through the boss communicating with the fluid intake port.